zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Newlywed Mammals
An important day is taking place at Bunnyburrow´s most beautiful garden Amidst the freshest and purest blossoms one has ever seen I´m at a guesthouse nearby, excited and anxious beyond belief Taking a relaxing bath as I sing to myself I can´t help but think of only you as I comb my fur This is the day when we´ll be happier than before You´re the kind of friend I´ve always needed in my life Now it is time I make the decision to become your wife Ever since our relationship deepened and strengthened I´ve been waiting for the moment when our hearts would be united My heart is like a treasure chest and only you have the key I never feel any sorrow as long as your paw holds me warmly My bath finished, I get dressed with the help of my sister With my makeup, the help comes from my mother They tell me how happy they are for me tonight Well I´m too happy that they accept a fox as my Mr Right My dress is old-fashioned, but pure white and gorgeous Accompanied by some earrings, gloves and heels With my veil and flower crown in place, I´m ready It´s time my father leads me at the aisle and gives me away At the altar stands a certain very handsome tuxedo-sporting fox I still remember when you brought me the engagement ring in a velvet box I don´t regret accepting your proposal at all Wherever my foxy love awaits, I will answer your call The holy man starts the ceremony, we both say “I do” You can already see the mistiness in my eyes too As we´re pronounced husband and wife, my heart pounds like thunder I feel like swooning as Nick kisses his one true lover We kiss for a long time, hearing the applause of our friends For a predator, you have such gentle touch in your paws When you carry me, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world Nobody else but you will as my husband With all our friends, we enjoy all the wedding festivities Catering from Gideon, a speech from Clawhauser, a poem from Flash and many others During all the time, I hold you closer than I have ever before For I´m now a Wilde and not a Hopps anymore It´s great that you foxes finally get care and respect in this city And now you Wildes get the first rabbit in your family Finally, it is time for us newlyweds to depart To our honeymoon location via a boat Behind the curtains in the boat, we get natural and cuddle I´d want a day like this only with the most important person in my life There are things that matter to me more than just my career The most important is Nick, a fox so loyal and brave The boat keeps traveling as the night falls As its passengers, only two newlywed mammals. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Wedding stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV